User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Top 5 Defensive Cards (My Opinion)
So I am going to tell you about my top 5 defensive cards in the game there is no order since they are all good if used properly 1. Ice Wizard If you ae lucky enough to get this chilly wizard he will provide on of the best defense in the game. His power comes from his ice shards that slow down 35% movement and attack speed to any opponents. His splash damage means that he can hurt low health swarms. He can heavily cripple many offensive attacks if placed correctly. If placed in the middle he can actually defend against medium health troops like barbarians and Mega Minion and if he survives an attack you can launch a counter push with him and he is not too bad offensively if combined with other troops . 2. Guards Guards are cheap units with shields and provide some good defensive value for 3 elixir. Since they hold a shield they are useful against high damage troops with sluggish hit speed like P.E.K.K.A and Sparky. Surrounding a splash damage troop like Wizard with goblins can be risky and if you miss time it the Wizard will make short work of them but with guards if you make a mistake they can absorb at least 2 blows from a wizard thanks to their shields but it is still beneficial to surround him and failing to do so will get them killed but it will take longer because of their shields. They also have a slight attack range so they can poke units like the valkyrie from a safe distance if the valkyrie is distracted. Overall Guards are useful for shutting down a medium push as big pushes can be too much from them. 3. Skeleton army Before this card sucks in the higher arena but after a huge buff they are now one of the best defensive cards in the game. 1 on 1 they can defeat so many troops like barbarians, three musketeers, hog rider, Giant, P.E.K.K.A, Miner and more. But because individually they are very weak spells and splash make short work of them. But if you play this card correctly you can take down any ground troops even sparky and wizards. 4. Bowler Big Blue dude with almost 1600 health is a very strong defensive card. His defensive value comes from his linear attack and knockback. Unlike most troops the Bowler's boulder will roll for 5 tiles and will hit everything in that 5 tiles similar to the log. Because of this, he can kill glass canons like Witch that are behind a tank like giant. His high health means it is not easy to kill him and if he survives prepare for a counter push like Graveyard, Hog rider or Giant. His medium damage and knockback means that he also make short work of small/medium health units like barbarians, goblins, archers, witch and bomber and finally if placed correctly his boulder can hit all three goblins from a goblin barrel that is surrounding a crown tower. 5. Inferno Tower Saving the best for the last the Inferno Tower is the bane to all tanks. This tower will slowly increase it's damage if locked onto a single target which makes it ideal for all kinds of tanks. Giants, Golems, P.E.K.K.A, Royal Giant and Lava hound. This flaming tower can make short work of those pesky over leveled royal giants but it is vulnerable to stun and swarm. So with proper placement and making sure it does not get distracted by swarms you will almost all the time get a successful defense. Final tip if you have a siege card and your used inferno tower is at least by the most half health you can make the half used inferno tower useful by using your siege card your opponent has to counter it with a troop and after it kill the siege card the used inferno tower will just shred that unit. What do you think? have anything to say? I might post a blog on the best support cards but that will be posted later Check out the top 5 offensive cards P.S don't be rude lets have a nice civil conversation :) Category:Blog posts